This invention relates generally to packaging of reactive materials, and more particularly concerns the provision of a thin barrier between two reactive masses, as during extrusion thereof, to block their reaction until such time as they are intermixed, as by kneading.
When two or more thickened, heavy pastes or putty-like masses are laid, placed or extruded adjacent one another, but not in contact, protection against unintentional touching is required. While materials such as glass, paper, foil or other impervious components may be employed, they are not convenient when it is desired that the reactive materials be made available for mixing without having to physically remove the barrier. One known method of avoiding physical barriers involves decreasing the reactivity of the two masses, as by high dilution or by the use of low functionality materials; however, decreased reactively is a disadvantage. Another expedient involves formation of very stiff masses that do not intermix on contact due to their extreme immobility; however, mixing is then difficult, application of the stiff material to cavities requires undesirably high pressure, and adhesion to surfaces is poor due to low wettability.
Advantages to be gained through use of a soft, highly reactive, plural component, solid package are as follows:
(A) Easy mixing
(B) Faster cure
(C) Better adhesion to surfaces
(D) Easier application to forming shapes, cavity filling, and contour formation.